


Even the Stressful Times have Happy Endings

by Wrenny_Fang_03



Series: A Not-so-Haunted House [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, For Dani, Minor death mention toward the end, Not graphic or anything tho, Patton and Roman being soft and gay, ROYALITY FLUFF, Royality with a side of analogical, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenny_Fang_03/pseuds/Wrenny_Fang_03
Summary: Even through the stress of moving, Roman and Patton still relax and cuddle.





	Even the Stressful Times have Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this on google docs is literally "Soft Fluff Husbands". Anyways, Dani here's the fluff that's a day late... Literally just fluff

The couple had finally finished unpacking all their boxes. Roman and Patton haven't really gotten any closer to the two spirits living in their home. It disappointed Patton slightly, but Roman was there to comfort him.

It felt nice for them to finally have their space done and cleaned. Roman managed to convince Patton to let him paint murals all over the walls. Surprisingly to them, it brought Virgil and Logan around more often than previously.

Roman let his mind drift back to his pure husband who slept in his arms. Now that he had the time, Roman thought back to when he and Patton had first met. They were both in high school in their small town. Patton was a year younger than Roman, so they didn't have many classes together, only about 1 elective per semester. It didn’t matter to them, they still hung out as soon as they realized they could be friends.

Roman had stuck by Patton to help guide them through the failure of a school system while Patton gave Roman a true friend. The two of them relied on each other, so the year Roman graduated had destroyed them both. They promised to continue to hang out.

They weren't lying. Almost everyday after school, Roman would pick Patton up and they'd hang out for a few hours before going back to their respective houses. This continued until Patton graduated.

At the young ages of 19 and 20, the two of them set out on their own. They stuck by each other, even through the backlash of their town. As soon as they could, they saved up money and moved out together. They rented an apartment in a small area outside of their town, not yet having the money to move towns.

They both began college together. They suffered through 4 years before they had enough to move. So they did. They had rented a small house inside a small town that was not very well known. What used to be a homophobic rich city had devolved into a small town where people could care less. They heard it was because the rich, scary family had been taken down by the police. Then the house had gone up for sale.

Many people over a few centuries had attempted to own it, only to be chased out by the spirits that haunted the house. People called them horrid, cold figures. Roman could see now how wrong they were. At the time, he didn't believe them, so he and Patton had begun discussing a plan to move.

During the planning a whole new object had entered the field. Patton had proposed. Roman couldn't believe it! With tears in his eyes, he had quickly accepted. They put their plans on hold and began to organize their wedding.

It took a while, but they did it. It was official. They were married. They had actually done it. The two of them had postponed their moving plans for their honeymoon.

Upon returning to the small town, they were congratulated and some of their neighbors had helped them pack. It didn't take long because the house was close by, but the husbands were excited.

Roman looked back on the memories with a smile. He and Patton had come so far from where they were in their hometown to now. He gripped Patton tighter as the younger man hummed and smiled. He blinked his eyes open. “Hey, Baby,” he smiled.

Roman kissed Patton’s fluffy hair with a smile. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good.”

 

“That’s good,” Roman responded. He cuddled into Patton’s hair with a hum. “I’m glad I married you.”

-

The day continued slowly, the married couple cuddling in bed until the afternoon. They only got up when Roman's stomach grumbled. “Oh, Honey,” Patton giggled. “You shoulda told me you were hungry!”

Roman grumbled and cuddled into Patton's hair. “But, cuddles!” he whined. Patton knew he should have never let Roman lay down for so long, knowing he acted like a child. He found it adorable nonetheless.

Patton wiggled out of Roman's grip with a giggle. “C'mon, my Prince, we can continue snuggling after we eat. I am a little hungry after all~”

Roman immediately sat up. “Why didn’t you say so, my sweet ray of sunshine? We must not let the most wonderful Prince go hungry!”

“You're right,” Patton chirped. “That's why we must feed you!”

Roman blushed and stuttered as Patton dragged him into the kitchen. “Now, my Prince,” he hummed. “What would you like to eat? We have… pasta… umm… I can make breakfast or some chicken!”

“Pasta sounds wonderful, my sunshine!” Roman beamed, wrapping Patton in his arms. “Do we happen to have any alfredo sauce for it?”

Patton hummed as he checked their pantry. He pulled out the ingredients. “We will,” he smiled. “Would you like to cook it with me?”

Roman gasped. “As if that is even a question!” He quickly hunted down the recipe in their recipe book. Once he had all of his ingredients, he began to cook the sauce as Patton set to work on the pasta.

Because Patton made it from scratch, he styled it in the shape of hearts and crowns. Roman smiled. The flour that dusted Patton's face and arms complemented beautifully against his skin. His eyes were hard and focused as he shaped the pasta.

Patton caught Roman's eye and smiled. “What are you staring at, Handsome?”

“Just the most beautiful man to ever have entered my life~” Roman responded.

“You sap!”

Roman bumped his hip into Patton's. A playful glint in his eye.

Patton smirked. “Oh, don't you even start, Sundrop,” he hummed as he bumped Roman back.

The two of them continued their playful banter as they cooked their meal. After everything was cooked, they sat up the table very fancy. Roman lit candles and turned off the lights. The warm light reflected beautifully off of the dark tones of their house, along with the lighter colored murals that Roman painted on the walls.

-

The two of them ended up on the couch after they cleaned up their meal. The TV played softly in the background, offering a nice background noise as the couple cuddled. Roman was resting with his head on Patton's chest, letting his husband play with his soft, dark hair. He basically melted over the warm man he was married to.

Patton giggled as Roman basically began to purr. “Such a beautiful man,” Patton hummed. “The universe has blessed me with the most beautiful man in existence.”

Roman smiled and blushed. “I beg to differ. I pale in comparison to your beauty.”

Patton blushed and beamed. He truly was gifted the most wonderful husband. “Oh, you are just so sweet, Ro,” he whispered. Pure love filled his heart as he thought back on their struggles. It was worth it. All the pain and misfortune that brought them here was all worth it. There was not a single thing Patton would change about it.

It was only a matter of time before Roman fell asleep. He nuzzled into Patton's chest and wrapped his arms around Patton's waist. Both men produce a decent amount of body heat, making it easy for them to fall asleep on each other.

Patton adjusted his position, so that his face was buried in Roman's soft hair. He breathed in the scent of his husband's shampoo as he also drifted off to a warm rest.

-

Waking up was a nice experience for Roman. His face was buried in Patton's chest while Patton's face was buried in his hair. He could feel his husband's warm breath atop his head. Roman smiled and hummed, resuming his position of comfort.

He hugged Patton's middle, scratching his back where he knows Patton will melt. He was proven right when Patton nuzzled into his hair and relaxed in Roman's grip, his posture not very tense to begin with. Roman kneaded at Patton's back as he drifted off again.

It was early, after all, but it wasn't strange for Roman to wake up early only to go back to sleep in only a few moments. Roman's soft snores filled the room as he fell asleep once again.

Unknowingly to the husbands, Logan and Virgil watched with soft smiles. They quietly cleaned up Roman and Patton's kitchen, relieving some of the stress that the married couple suffered through. It was a given when moving, but that doesn't mean the two spirits still didn't feel bad.

Logan maneuvered into the living room to turn off the TV, only to be captured in a hug by Virgil. The taller spirit rested his head atop Logan's as they watched over the couple.

“I’m glad we got lucky,” Virgil whispered. Logan hummed as he and Virgil swayed to the tune of a song on the early morning television.

With a quick kiss Virgil vanished again, leaving back to the attic. After all, being so far away from it was draining for him. Logan turned off the TV and draped a thin blanket over the couple. “Sleep well,” he whispered as he made his way back to the fireplace.

The two spirits didn't exactly sleep, but they detached from reality as they recovered strength that it took to move from their spots of death.

-

The couple woke up in the morning to see that their kitchen had been cleaned up. They silently thanked the spirits as they moved their cuddling to their room. Maybe moving was stressful, and maybe they had a rough past, but one thing that both husbands knew was that they'd always get through it together.


End file.
